


Quickie

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. You're late for an appointment and your husband just happens to be faster than the speed of sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

You were late. Your appointment was in ten minutes. You forgot to set the alarm. You never did that.

As you fumbled in the closet trying to put on your heels, Pietro came and grabbed you from behind. You tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight. “Stop it, Pietro. I don’t have time for games.”

He pushed you forward and lifted your skirt before you could protest, “There’s always time for games.” He playfully tore off your skirt ("you like it when I buy you new ones anyways") and lifted you to the bed. 

You were already wet and Pietro's bulge tore your tight pussy and made you moan in delight. He was on top of you, but not for long; with one swoop as he was still inside you, he turned you over so you were now on top of him--in control. He sucked your erect nipples as you moved your body over him. His massive cock deep inside you, but he grabbed your hips and pulled it in deeper--fucking you harder. You were wet--dripping. He sucked on your ears, your neck, your shoulders--adoring every piece of you. He spanked your ass playfully once, then just a little harder. You were soaked and could hear his giant balls smacking against your wet lips. You were losing control to the intense pleasures and felt yourself beginning to orgasm. Pietro soon followed you in Sokovian curses and breathy moans.

As you quickly got dressed, he grabbed your ass on the way out. "Don't worry, I'll take you to your appointment. I should turn off your alarm more often".


End file.
